What a Way to Start!
What a Way to Start! is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Grimsdale University district of Grimsdale. Plot Mia is seen in the station’s bathroom, wearing a glittery dress and a fur coat around her arms, applying blush on her face. While Hamilton, is waiting for her wearing a tuxedo. After Mia finished preparing, the two were about to head outside, when David saw them, and asked for an explanation. Mia explained to him that Hamida decided to resign, and that they are heading to Victoria’s party, to talk her out of it. They then left the station, where Bruno drove them all the way to Hyrum’s mansion. They were going to enter it, but were stopped by a guard who asked them for their invitations. Mia then quickly remembered that Adolfo must have been dead by now, and informed the guard that they came to investigate a murder, and he let them in, where suddenly a guy whom Hamilton recognized as Adolfo’s boyfriend came to them, telling them that his boyfriend was murdered. The duo were led to Vicky’s bathroom, where they found Adolfo’s lifeless body, looking extremely drunk. Mia and Hamilton managed to find three suspects: Oscar Thompson, Victoria Lopez and Estelle Montserrat. The duo then went to the mansion’s private living room to have some peace, when they heard voices from the kitchen. They went near the door, to eavesdrop on the conversation, where they saw Hamida arguing with Vicky about Mia and Hamilton’s presence. The duo revealed themselves to the girls, and Hamida didn’t seem happy in seeing them. She was then added to the suspect list, as well as a social justice warrior by the name of Gail Vangsness. During the investigation, the duo found out that Adolfo broke an important possession to Vicky’s father at the party and that Estelle disliked Adolfo as he burned down a novel she worked the entire summer on, because she modeled the main lead after him without his consent. While recapping the case, the duo was distracted by an argument between Estelle and Gail, caused by Estelle accidentally referred Gail as “ma’am” rather than “guys”. The duo broke down the argument and then they continued investigating. The duo discovered that Adolfo have frequently been seeing Hamida in order for him to perform rituals on him to save him from danger, which led Oscar into suspecting an affair between them. They also learnt that Gail despised Adolfo after he reported her plan of pouring bleach on the crutches of men in subways (to stop them from man-spreading) to the police. In the end, the killer turned out to be Gail Vangsness. Gail tried denying the crime, but under the pressure she began panicking and admitted to the murder, claiming she had no control over it. Gail told the duo that during the party she met a beautiful woman who offered her a drink then left, after drinking it, she lost control over her body and she started feeling dizzy and felt no emotions. Someone then whispered to her, and told her to collect bottles of beer from the kitchen’s fridge, and go to Victoria’s bathroom. Without feeling anything, Gail did what she was told, and waited at the bathroom until Adolfo was brought to bathroom, wondering why he was asked to be there. Adolfo was then knocked out, and Gail was ordered go haze him until he dies of alcohol poisoning, and she obeyed as if was the most normal thing to do. The person who ordered her to do everything left the bathroom, where after a few seconds of performing the ritual, Gail got back to her senses, and realized what she has done. Judge Powell was confused by Gail’s motive, and decided to send her to Grimsdale asylum. After the killer was arrested, Judge Powell herself came to the station asking to speak to Hamilton and Mia. Diego then came to Hamilton, to tell him that Hasuro would like to have a talk with him. Mia and Hamilton went to talk to Judge Powell to see what she wants. Judith explained that although Gail’s motive sounded like nonsense, the way she said it sounded genuine and thats she’d like the duo to dig deeper into it. The duo remembered Gail mentioning a pretty girl giving her a drink, so they decided to speak to Gail and asked her where she left the glass, which Gail confirmed that she left it at the kitchen. The duo investigated the kitchen, where they found half-empty glass of whiskey. The glass was sent to Sploder, who confirmed that Gail drank from it, and that when examining the content inside it, he found a weird substance, which he unfortunately couldn’t identify but it confirms that the drink was indeed dozed. Sploder then told them that he found fingerprints of a girl called Nadine Marquez, all over the glass. Mia and Hamilton went to speak to Nadine for an explanation on Gail’s motive, but Nadine claimed that someone told her to give the glass to Gail, and that had no idea it was dozed. When asked about the identity of the person who gave her the glass, Nadine told them that she couldn’t remember the face, since there were many people at the party. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Hasuro to know what he’s asking help for. Hasuro revealed that he felt sorry for Mia due to what happened between her and Hamida, and would like to help bring Hamida back to the team. He explained that he thought about an idea, that he would befriend Hamida, and considering she hated him the most out of all the team, by becoming friends she would give Mia a chance. After Diego confirmed that he liked the idea, Hasuro decided to go for it, but he wasn’t used to apologizing to people over things he doesn’t regret, and needed some advice. After Hamilton suggested that they ask tips from Estelle, Diego decided to leave the two by themselves to speak to her while he is at the station. Hasuro and Hamilton went to ask Estelle for advice, where she told them that she has some notes on this for her psychology project which they can use, but she lost them during the party. After finding the notes, Hasuro started practicing what he was going to say, and when he finished he decided to speak to Hamida. Hasuro went up to Hamida and her “friends”, where she asked him what does he want from her. Hasuro then told her that he wants to apologize for “being mean to her” over the fact she disses Cindy, and that he’d like for them to become friends and for her to give Mia a chance. Hamida laughed at him, and started calling him names, explaining that she’ll never befriend a “pathetic, ugly loser” like him. She then poured her glass of Pink Paradis on him, making her “friends” laugh, before leaving the scene. In the end, the team is seen in the station discussing Gail’s motive, when Mia realized that Hasuro was wet. After learning that he tried to get along with Hamida to restore her friendship with her, Mia gave him a huge hug thanking him for trying to help her out, and apologized for Hamida’s attitude. Cindy then came into the station, where she told Mia that she heard about what happened between her and Hamida, and started comforting her, leading to Cindy and Mia’s friendship being restored. Summary *'Adolfo Arias.' Murder Weapon *'Beer' Killer *'Gail Vangsness' Suspects 62A5002F-6DF6-4E9B-9018-11CB30AAD390.png|Victoria Lopez B805F7C1-EA30-4C00-A142-B1E2AC0088FF.png|Oscar Thompson (GD) DD85AA55-8005-48F5-B525-4A68F18B4214.png|Estelle Montserrat 4A75DC31-DA64-417B-B36E-D18A02D3326F.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) 591F409D-AB7F-414B-B870-8658FC075288.png|Gail Vangsness Quasi-suspects 0E6DBD09-8E8B-43E0-9F08-30A7C24D5051.png|Hasuro Haku (Grimsdale) 91D6874D-ABA1-4ACB-A066-529D163078E8.png|Nadine Marquez Killer’s Profile *The killer chews gum *The killer has Latino genes *The killer reads Wondrous Worlds Magazine *The killer wears pink *The killer has pimples